


around and around

by kinkymagnus



Series: [bdg voice] it's tentacles, babey! [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood With Tentacles, Also mentions of past abuse but it's pretty lowkey, Cuddling, I can't tell if this is crack or not, Light Angst, Light Smut, Love and warmth and dlkfgjghfgh, M/M, Nephilim are vaguely Eldritch??? but only a little, Short & Sweet, Tentacles, Touch-Starved, Trans Magnus Bane, [banging pots and pans together] this is bad !, bc all my works are that now lol, but it's more mentioned than anything, but it's only mentioned like once here, i just like the idea of tentacuddles ok, idek what this is, just a little, some how turned into medium angst?, this turned into weird meta at some point????????, we are here for tentacle snuggles and that is IT!, what is even happening with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkymagnus/pseuds/kinkymagnus
Summary: DAY ONE: Tentacle cuddles.Magnus and Alec in bed, cuddling.





	around and around

Magnus snuggled closer to Alec’s chest, sighing happily.

He was so relaxed, so content and utterly fucked out, that he didn’t even want to move.

They were both naked, slumped together in the dim light, pressed as close together as they could possibly be.

Alec’s arms were wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and Magnus was sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around Alec in turn. He could feel Alec’s fingers carding through his hair, gently dragging across his scalp. The palm of his other hand rested on the small of Magnus’s back. Alec’s tentacles were still twined all around him, warm and soft.

He could feel one curled around his inner thigh, another down his leg. A few wound up his back like they were hugging him closer, the ends of more than one stroking his shoulders soothingly. Another rested on his stomach between them while curling slightly around his hip, another played with the nape of his neck, and another was cupping his ass.

He was practically encased, the warm, gently pulsing tentacles touching him all over. Alec’s tentacles always seemed to move with a mind of their own unless he was actively using them, and they were all just… almost petting him? Gently rubbing his shoulders, his back, stroking his thighs and his neck and his ass and—

Honestly, it had no right to feel as good as it did.

It wasn’t even sexual, just… nice. Warm, relaxing. The pressure, the weight, the enclosed feeling of safety and affection and love—it was… just so nice.

Magnus loved to be touched. He loved it when Alec hugged him, cuddled with him, kissed him all over.

But… he’d grown so used to being untouched.

People just… didn’t really touch him.

His friends were for the most part, not touchy-feely types. There were occasional brushes, little moments of affection, but they were fleeting. He knew they certainly didn’t mean anything by it, and he didn’t blame them at all, but sometimes he still just wanted a hug. <strike>But he wasn’t going to bother them with it, they didn’t need him whining, they had more imp_ortant things to do—_</strike>

He had no family left, and even when he had—his stepfather had obviously never touched him, at least, not in an affectionate way. His mother—Magnus had vague memories of her smile, of her hugs, but he couldn’t even remember what if felt like. The memory of a memory was all he had left, long-since faded.

And his father—well, he had been eager to manipulate such a young and easy target. Hugs and hands on the back and hair ruffles weren’t uncommon rewards for pleasing him. But it all felt poisonous now, and when Magnus had messed up, the gentler touches had turned violent.

He’d had significant others, of course. They weren’t always physically affectionate, but it was something.

Camille—she liked to play with him. Sharp nails digging into his arm, cruel words melded with sweet touches. He had melted under her hands every time, and she used it against him.

And after that, he’d stopped dating at all. Stop letting himself love people, or at least he tried.

And he succeeded at staving away romantic love, for a while.

But it meant the only physical contact he really got was sex (and he loved it while it lasted but when they were gone and he was alone again he just felt _worse)_ and violence (a hand grabbing his arm violently, a shadowhunter attacking him with a glowing blade, a wrestling match with an angry vampire far stronger than him, a werewolf out of control, a mundane who didn’t like the way he dressed, of all things—Magnus ran into plenty of violence, oh yes—) and that was it, really.

And then came Alec.

Shadowhunters had always seemed the same. They weren’t, of course, but they sure acted like it.

They were part angel, and gifted with all the abilities that came with. Some had multiple eyes that could see further than any human (or downworlder, for that matter), or sets of wings that could knock over a building if they tried hard enough, or halos of burning fire.

But they could hide them <strike>(slip the wings away, close the eyes, dim the flame)</strike> presumably pull some layer of celestial dimension over them, so you’d never know of their otherworldly features looking at them.

But then, it wasn’t too hard to pick them out. They all had those accursed runes, dark and bold symbols burned onto their skin that increased their agility, strength, whatever—there seemed to be one for everything. Magnus had gotten his hands on a copy of the Gray Book a while back and it seemed there were an extensive list, all with numerous applications.

They didn’t bother to hide those.

It set them apart from downworlders, after all—warlock marks and vampire fangs, those were demonic. But wheels of fire and extra eyes and arms? Angelic, of course. It was convenient to forget that they both had the same roots.

But just in case, the trappings of their eldritch heritage stayed hidden, and the runes no one else could bear stayed on full display.

They always seemed so serious, solemn, intent on their so-called holy duties. Hunting demons, and whoever else got in their way.

But Alec—Alec wasn’t like that.

He was serious, sure, and he cared about his duties—but to his people, to protecting. And he never put it before the people he loved.

And when he’d somehow managed to fall for him, hard and fast…

It wasn’t that Magnus thought he was uncaring or cold. That would be crazy, Alec was one of the warmest and most loving people he knew.

But touch wasn’t exactly a huge part of being an angelic soldier, was it? And Magnus wasn’t exactly… he was a lot to get used to. Especially for a Nephilim only just stepping out of his shell.

And Magnus had no intentions of crowding him. <strike>No intentions of losing him.</strike>

So he simply… didn’t expect much affection. And that was fine! He’d lived decades and decades without, he’d be fine for a few more.

But then… Alec had just. touched him. A _lot_.

Just little things—kissing him (on the lips, or the cheek, or the forehead--), wrapping an arm around his waist or draping it over his shoulders, holding his hand, thumb stroking Magnus’s palm gently.

But it was almost constant, starting slow and then building until he just seemed to always be touching Magnus when they were together, and when he stayed over at Magnus’s place he often initiated cuddling on the couch or in bed.

After he’d shown Magnus his tentacles—which. _not _what Magnus had been expecting, but he certainly wasn’t complaining—then he’d started having them out a lot more often. Cooking with way more limbs than usual, _hugging _Magnus with way more limbs than usual—apparently they were pretty handy.

And good hugs weren’t a thing Magnus had necessarily associated with tentacles, but he sure did now.

They were oddly soft, and always seemed to have a sort of pulsing heat to them, and since they seemed to be made out of some sort of… weird celestial energy (they felt almost like _magic_ felt, but different—) they were always smooth to the touch when he was with Magnus.

Times like this, they were just warm and soft and just the right amount of firm and unyielding to hold him securely. Thankfully, they seemed to be able to manifest through clothes, which was very convenient. Not that Magnus would have objected to Alec being shirtless.

During sex—and oh boy, had Magnus learned they were useful during sex—they could be lubricated, and the texture changed a little sometimes, biting into his skin a just little more than usual or being just on the right side of rough on his clit. He swore that they multiplied and changed size, too, but usually by the time Alec was pulling that out of his bag of tricks Magnus was too far gone to really confirm for sure.

Not to mention all the ways Alec could hold him down and restrain him _quite_ effectively.

And then in battle—Magnus had only seen them in action a few times, the dark and deep emerald of each tentacle going a lurid shade of acid green, smooth tendrils turning jagged and spiked, glowing brighter as they curled and flashed and struck like lightning, tearing the limbs from demons nearby even as he fired an arrow at one far away.

(They made a stunning picture: Magnus, hands wreathed in fire, magic curling all around him, golden eyes bright and glowing, and Alec, tendrils of bright energy whipping around him and arrow notched in his bow.)

But they were never anything but gentle here, just that deep and soothing emerald wrapped around and around his body, warm and _safe_—

“What’re you thinking about, sweetheart?”

Alec’s voice broke Magnus out of his thoughts, making him startle.

“Just… us,” he said. “This.”

“Good thoughts, I hope?” Alec said, voice light and teasing.

“The best,” Magnus mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> unexplained au where nephilim are just vaguely eldritch i guess??? but still pretty human.
> 
> also not sure how well i described the physical sensation here but i was going for The Ultimate Cuddle For Your Friendly Neighborhood Touch-Starved Trans Man. magnus deserves cuddles goddamn it!!!


End file.
